Acceptance
by CrueFan21
Summary: Alternate Ending to the first Frozen movie: When true love couldn't thaw a frozen heart, Elsa is left to confront the reality of what she's done. (Very dark story)


Acceptance

**AN: This is a very dark story. It is an alternate ending to the first Frozen film.**

* * *

Standing on the balcony of her ice palace, which looked over the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa felt nothing but pain and sorrow. Her actions had caused not only an Eternal Winter, but the death of her beloved sister Anna. For weeks now, she couldn't get the image of her sister's frozen body out of her mind. What Elsa strived so hard to prevent, actually happened. The torment she faced for her actions was beyond measure. Anna meant the whole world to her, and she killed her. Tears poured down Elsa's face as she gazed off into the sunset. The entire kingdom had been searching for her ever since Anna's death. But she sealed her ice palace up, so that no one could ever get inside. Still, she knew that it was only a matter of time before they found a way to break through the barriers. If they got ahold of strong enough weapons, not even her giant snowman bodyguard could stop them. As Elsa sat down, crying once again over the horror that she had inflicted upon so many people, she heard a voice from behind her. When she looked up, she saw her father, Agnarr. He was dressed in his royal attire, just like he was when Elsa last saw him three years ago. He slowly approached his daughter, a genuine frown on his face.

"Elsa, what have you done? You didn't conceal. Because of this, so many lives are gone. Including your sister," Agnarr said.

Elsa sobbed, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. "I know…I'm so sorry, father. I failed you. I failed mama. I failed Anna."

"Stand up, Elsa. Face me like an adult," Agnarr ordered.

Elsa stood up, her legs shaking as she did so.

"There comes a time, Elsa, when we must face the consequences for what we have done. Now is your time. You cannot hide from your actions forever," Agnarr instructed.

"I…I didn't mean to hurt anybody," Elsa cried.

"No one ever does, Elsa. But you made the choices you made. For that, you must pay."

"Father…I need you. Now more than ever," Elsa begged.

"That time is long gone, Elsa. I am dead. Nobody can help you. You thought that it would be OK to be yourself, when you knew full well the destructive capabilities of your powers. Your decision cost the lives of so many people, even the person you claimed to love the most."

At this, Elsa began to weep again. Anna. No. She loved Anna. She would never hurt her deliberately. Yet, she did exactly that.

"I know the truth hurts, Elsa, but you are a monster. It's takes a foolish person to deny what's right in front of them. If you have any dignity left, you'll surrender, and let fate take its course."

"Please…there has to be another way," Elsa cried.

"No. The time has come, Elsa. You're a menace to society. Do the rest of the world a favor and spare them from more of your atrocities.

At this, Agnarr's image faded, leaving Elsa alone with the reality of what she had done. She knew that her father was right. Someone like her didn't deserve to live. With that, Elsa walked down the icy staircase, melted the barrier that prevented anyone from reaching her, and stepped outside. Not surprisingly, there was an army of Arendelle soldiers waiting for her. They were armed with rifles. As Elsa walked closer to them, she had no emotion left within her. When she finally got close enough to the soldiers, the captain gave the orders to open fire. Within seconds, a hail of bullets hit Elsa directly in the chest. She fell down onto the snow, blood pouring from her many bullet wounds. As she lie still on the snow, bleeding to death, she recalled a conversation she had with Anna when they were children.

"_Hey, Elsa! Will be always be best friends?" Anna asked. _

_Elsa smiled. "Of course, silly. We're sisters! And I love you so much." _

"_Oh, yeah! I love you too, Elsa." _

With blood seeping out of her mouth, Elsa took one last look at the sky. She knew that heaven was somewhere up there. Anna was there. However, Elsa would not be joining her. There was another place more suited to her kind. She knew it all too well.

* * *

**AN: As a I said, this is the darkest Frozen fic I've ever written. I'm very curious to hear what you all have to say about it. **


End file.
